


Prompt 3 - Denial

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Prompt 3 - Denial

"Hey, you." Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter.

"Hello, Stiles."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in not a thing, or nothing as in there's something wrong," Stiles persisted.

Peter sighed.

"Hey! If this is the _worse_ part of _for better or worse_ , that's okay," Stiles said softly.

"It's not important," Peter said.

Stiles lay his head against Peter's back.

"Okay, if you must know..."

"Yes?"

"Come with me," Peter led them to the laundry room.

"That blue sweater you love when I wear it?" Peter held up a doll sized garment. "It got into the wash and I shrunk it!"


End file.
